Harry Potter And The Dark Angel
by StreetwiseGrrrlll360
Summary: A new student has come to Hogwarts. She is dark, mysterious, rebelious but yet full of unexpected knowledge...but what is the big secret she is keeping from everyone?
1. Changes

(this is my first fanfic...so I hope you enjoy it! P.S.Plz review!!!)  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE DARK ANGEL  
(WRITTEN IN HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW)  
  
CHAPTER 1: CHANGES  
  
I felt rays of sunlight hit my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I stood up and looked out of my window, what a beautiful day it was! Rays of light broke through the clouds, which made the garden flowers bloom with colour.  
  
I walked over to my bedroom mirror and looked at my reflection. I had to get a new look! I had to change! I've kept my hair the same way for a long time now. I looked at my chest. I was so skinny. Well, I had my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to blame for that. They're the ones who practically starved me! Maybe I can ask if I go running or something to build up some muscles. I raised my hand to my forehead. My scar. Memories of Voldemort started to trail back into my head. I hated him. He was the reason why I had no parents, he was the reason why Cedric Diggory died, and he was the reason why so many terrible things happened. I wonder if he has anything in store for me in my next year at Hogwarts. Even though I had gone through many terrible times, I was glad I had my friends with me. Ron and Hermione. They have been my best friends since I was 11 years old. I wonder if they have changed in any way during the summer?  
  
I pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked out my room and headed for the bathroom. I turned the tap and let water run out. I splashed some cold water onto my face to wake me up. I went back to my room to fetch my glasses. I could hear the snoring coming from my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room. I was too hungry to wait for them to wake up. So I made my way to the kitchen to help myself. Maybe if I finish quickly I could get a head start on making breakfast for them and I won't get yelled at for taking too long.  
  
I grabbed myself a bowl, spilled some cereal and poured some milk in it and sat down on the kitchen table. Sometimes I wish we could all eat breakfast together as a family, with no arguments. My Aunt, Uncle and cousin Dudley are the only family I have and they treat me as if I'm some sort of alien. The minute I finished I thought I'd better start cooking breakfast.  
  
About half an hour later, breakfast was ready for the Dursley's. The plates were set and the food was hot. I suddenly heard their footsteps upstairs. Dudley suddenly appeared through the kitchen door. His hair was a right mess and he had tired eyes. He was a chubby, selfish boy. He thinks everybody should just stop what they're doing and serve him. He also bullies me around like he's the boss of me or something. Followed by Dudley, was both my Aunt and Uncle dressed bathrobes.  
  
"Good! You actually made breakfast on time" Uncle Vernon sniggered. They then all sat down at the table to eat their breakfast. I wasn't planning on doing anything today so I plucked the courage to ask if I could go running.  
  
"Uncle Vernon...since I'm not doing anything at the moment, can I please go out running for a change? I won't be long"  
  
"Running! Why do you want to go running?" He asked  
  
"Well...I thought it would help me to become fitter" I replied. I heard giggles escape from Dudley's mouth.  
  
"Ha! To be honest I don't think that's possible...but if you must, you can...but don't be too long" And with that I raced up to my room and changed into some shorts.  
  
I exited the house and shut the door behind me. I thought I'd better do some stretches before I start. About 5 minutes later, I took a deep breath and moved my feet into a running pace. I later came across a big park. I thought I'd do some laps around this. I began to build up a running rhythm that my breathing went along with. I could feel myself begin to tire after my 4th lap. So when I had finished my 5th lap I headed back to Privet Drive.  
* This running thing soon became a usual routine for me. My muscles actually started to build up. One day, I looked at myself in the mirror with no shirt and I could see a 2 pack start to form! I was proud of this. But I had my hair still in its old style. I had to do something with it soon! I know! Maybe I can get a hair cut! But my Aunt and Uncle won't be bothered to take me to the barbers. They've never even taken me to the barbers before. Great! Or...I can maybe use a spell to cut my hair. Argh! I just realized...I couldn't use magic outside of school! And with my past history I don't think I can risk trying magic again! But I couldn't hold myself back I desperately wanted to cut it. So I quietly snuck downstairs and took a pair of scissors from a drawer into my room. SNIP. And that was a chunk of my hair gone. SNIP, SNIP...  
* The next morning I walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There was the usual noise of my Aunt, Uncle and cousin stuffing themselves with food. But as I walked through the door, it seemed as if someone had pressed pause.  
  
"What, the hell have you down to your hair boy?" Uncle Vernon said in angry tone.  
  
"Isn't it obvious...I cut it" I replied,  
  
"I know what you've done! But what you've done looks absolutely ridiculous" and with that they all started to laugh. I just ignored them and quietly sat down and ate my breakfast... 


	2. Letters

CHAPTER 2: LETTERS  
  
The month of July would soon be ending. School would be starting within about a month and I couldn't wait! I was working on my history of magic essay on my desk. Boy it was hard! I hate when they give us all this work! Why do we want to know what happened then? Shouldn't we be paying attention to what's happening now? As I thought this, a tapping could be heard from my window. I looked up and a huge tawny owl was perched outside. Wait! Tawny owl...? This means it's probably a letter from the school! I immediately jumped up and opened the window. As soon as I took the letter, I tore the envelope open and found that there were two letters. I read a loud the first letter:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I, Minerva McGonagall, am pleased to inform you that the staff of Hogwarts School has voted you to become one of our school prefects for the school year. As a prefect you of course hold some responsibilities: You are to show a good example to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd year students and will behave in an appropriate manner. You are in charge of the Gryffindor1st year boys and will therefore help them if they need any assistance. If any student misbehaves in any way, when a teacher is not present, you have our permission to deduct house points. Or you can simply warn a teacher about this certain student. But if you deduct house points unfairly, you will suffer the consequences. You, and your fellow prefects, will take turns going on night patrol to make sure all students are in their dormitories at the right hour. Also, all the school prefects are to have weekly meetings held by the Head Boy and Head Girl to report any news.  
  
But if you break any rules, behave in an inappropriate manner or don't show a good example, I will take away your place as a prefect. All prefects are from 5th, 6th and 7th year. There are six prefects altogether in each house and two prefects per year. The following students are the prefects of each house:  
  
GRYFFINDOR: 5th Year: Harry Potter & Hermione Granger 6th Year: Joshua Lighter & Katie Bell 7th Year: Fred Weasley & Angelina Johnson  
  
SLYTHERIN: 5th Year: Draco Malfoy & Millicent Bulstrode 6th Year: Owen Darius & Tessa McPherson 7th Year: Marcus Flint & Rebecca Parsons  
  
RAVENCLAW: 5th Year: Terry Boot & Mandy Brocklehurst 6th Year: Christopher James & Cho Chang 7th Year: Shaun McGrady & Anna Smith  
  
HUFFLEPUFF: 5th Year: Justin Finch-Fletchley & Susan Bones 6th Year: Ross Dawson & Georgina Sanchese 7th Year: Andrew Bilbadore & Marina Murry  
  
HEAD GIRL: Alicia Spinnet HEAD BOY: RogerDavies  
  
All the prefects in your year, including yourself, will all be sharing separate living quarters from all the other students. You will all have your separate rooms and will share a common room.  
  
The staff and myself are sure you will make a good prefect in the next school year.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
COOL!!! I'm a prefect!!! I can't believe it! Me, Harry Potter, a prefect! My head was filled with excitement. This means I can take house points from people! Maybe I can take points from Slytherin. They're always causing trouble anyway. I then took out the second letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
As a fifth year student you are required to have these appropriate books:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk Advanced Transfiguration Care Of Magical Creatures Volume II Potion Concocting  
  
You can of course find all of these books at Flourish and Blotts located in Diagon Alley, London.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
(Deputy Headmistress)  
  
The tawny owl flew off again as soon as I read the both letters. Great! More books to buy! But how the hell am I able to get to Diagon Alley? Maybe I can meet up with Ron again later and we can go to Diagon Alley together. I took another piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Hey Ron! How are you doing? Haven't heard from you in a while! I want to ask if I can meet up with you again. As you probably know, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. But the thing is I don't know how I can get there. I can't use magic and it's not like I can walk to London! Let me know soon. From Harry  
  
I again told Hedwig to give the note to Ron and she again flew off. I hope I can meet up with him. I carried on with my homework and impatiently waited.  
  
In the late afternoon, I received a reply from Ron, it said:  
  
Hey Harry! I'm doing good! Hope you're well! I'm really sorry Harry, but I can't meet up with you this year. My family and I at the moment are in France for a holiday, and then we're just going straight to London to Diagon Alley. Maybe you can ask Hermione to meet up with you? Write back to me if you don't have any way to get to Diagon Alley. From Ron  
  
Of course! I can ask Hermione to meet up with me! I took again another piece of parchment and wrote a note to Hermione:  
  
Hey Hermione! How are you? I need to ask you something. Can I maybe meet up with you so we can go to Diagon Alley together to get our new schoolbooks? I don't have anyway to get there because Ron is in France at the moment and I'm pretty sure my Aunt and Uncle will not want to go to Diagon Alley. Write back soon! From Harry  
  
I then told Hedwig to take the letter to Hermione and again she was on another journey, I made sure the window was open for her return. Later as evening arrived, I took my glasses off, got undressed and climbed intobed and fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Hedwig was waiting on the windowsill with a note in her beak. I took the note...YES! She agreed to let me stay! I just have to reply answering when I can come. Excellent! It's Wednesday, so I can leave on Saturday! I immediately replied with my plan.  
  
Later, I raced out of my room and went to the living room to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They seemed pretty happy with the idea, probably because I'll be out of their house and out of their way. I hated the idea of me leaving and them not missing me even a little bit. I know they treat me as if I'm a dog, but they're still family. Well, at least I'll be spending the rest of my summer with Hermione. I would actually be staying with people who actually don't mind me being around.  
  
*  
  
Wednesday came quickly. I packed all my things in my trunk: my clothes, wand, books etc. I had my firebolt also ready to go. I put on a pair of beige baggy trousers and a long-sleeve black shirt. I applied some hair gel into the style as before. To make sure I didn't get hungry on the journey, I sneaked some sweets into my trunk from Dudley's huge jar of sweets. I'm sure he wouldn't notice. I also packed some bread for Hedwig. The sound of a car horn blew, that was probably my taxi. I gathered all my things and went downstairs.  
I said goodbye to my Aunt, Uncle and cousin and said thank-you. Uncle Vernon looked puzzled by this and I told him 'Thank-you for having me'. I wasn't lying when I said this. I'm grateful that they let me stay here and put up with me even though they didn't want to. I think this shows that they have some kindness in their hearts. I climbed into the car, gave him the address and we were on the way. I waved back to my Aunt, Uncle and my cousin and surprisingly they waved back. This made me smile. 


End file.
